The Price of Innocence
by N'kala
Summary: Dr. Bashir must come to terms with the crew's feelings about him before it's too late.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Price of Innocence  
Author: N'kala99  
Author's Comments: This is my first completed DS9 fic.   
I took some liberties in writing the characters'   
personalities, so bear with me. I have been reading some   
of the other stories, and this idea popped in my head.   
Enjoy!  
  
The Price of Innocence  
By: N'kala99  
  
Chapter One  
  
Doctor Julian Bashir walked down the corridor with a   
light spring in his step. He smiled at each and every   
crewmember he passed. He was in an exceptionally good   
mood, and nothing could spoil it for him.  
  
Bashir turned a corner and ran into Chief Miles   
O'Brien, kneeling down in front of an exposed conduit and   
working hard. A frown marred the older man's face.  
  
"Good morning, Chief," Bashir announced jovially.  
  
"What's so good about it?" O'Brien snapped back.  
  
Bashir paused in surprise, but quickly dismissed the   
chief's sour attitude. "Are we still on for darts   
tonight at Quark's?"  
  
O'Brien turned to look at Bashir. "Look, Julian.   
I'm busy trying to keep the station together, which,   
contrary to what you might believe, is quite difficult.   
It's not like I can come and go as I please, like you   
can. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to work. I   
have a lot to do today, and I can't waste time playing   
darts with you."  
  
With that, O'Brien turned his attention back to the   
conduit. Bashir simply stared at him in shock for a few   
seconds, then moved on. His stride was not as buoyant as   
before. What the chief said had hurt. Just because he   
wasn't an engineer didn't mean he wasn't busy. Hell, he   
was the only doctor on the entire station, seeing to the   
care of over one thousand people. That the chief didn't   
think his job important hurt Bashir deeply.  
  
Bashir was about to step out onto the Promenade when   
the station suddenly shuddered under his feet. Bashir   
stumbled to the deck, along with everyone else around   
him. Hauling himself to his feet, Bashir hurried to help   
others and check for injury. He slapped his   
communicator.  
  
"Bashir to OPS!" he shouted. "What's going on?"  
  
"We're a little busy at the moment, Julian," Major   
Kira Nerys' voice replied. "There aren't any injured   
yet. We'll let you know."  
  
Before he could respond, Kira cut the link. Bashir   
was irritated at Kira for dismissing him so completely,   
but subdued the feeling as he assisted the rest of the   
civilians to their feet. Once he had made sure everyone   
was all right, Bashir finally made it to the Infirmary.  
  
The resident Cardassian tailor, Garak, was speaking   
with Bashir's head nurse Jabarra. Bashir focused a   
concerned look on his friend. "Garak, are you all   
right?"  
  
"Of course, my dear doctor," Garak replied smoothly.   
"I was just asking your capable nurse when you would be   
arriving."  
  
"Is there something you need?" Bashir asked tiredly.  
  
Garak's brow furrowed ever so slightly, but he   
answered, "Actually, I was hoping to inquire about that   
book you mentioned over lunch yesterday. What was the   
title? The Grapes of Wrath?"  
  
Bashir smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I called   
it up before I left yesterday." He retrieved a data padd   
and typed in the correct commands before handing it to   
Garak. "I had a feeling you would be interested in   
reading it."  
  
Garak accepted the padd, then turned an intrigued   
gaze to the doctor. "And might I ask how you knew?"  
  
Bashir's smile widened. "Call it intuition."  
  
Garak nodded. "All right. I will get back to you   
as soon as I have finished. Until later, Doctor."  
  
"Goodbye, Garak," Bashir replied.  
  
As soon as he had gone, Bashir turned to Jabarra.   
"Anything happen while I was gone?"  
  
"Just a few minor scrapes and burns," Jabarra   
replied. "Nothing serious. What happened just now?"  
  
The smile left Bashir's face quickly. "I wouldn't   
be a good person to ask," he told her neutrally.   
"Perhaps, when OPS settles down, they'll be able to   
answer your question."  
  
Jabarra took note of the dejected look and tone as   
Bashir shut himself up in his office. Her heart broke   
for the young man. She could tell that OPS had dismissed   
Bashir yet again as an annoyance. Anger at the senior   
staff boiled inside of her. They were so quick to rely   
on Bashir when they needed medical help, but when it came   
to anything else, they simply had no time for him.   
Didn't they see how it hurt him? Couldn't they tell how   
much he wanted to be accepted by them?   
  
Jabarra had to take several calm breaths before   
thinking again. It wouldn't do to let Bashir, or anyone   
else, see her so upset.  
  
She couldn't help it. She was protective of him,   
mainly because of his unbiased and unprejudiced way of   
looking at life. It was a refreshing change from the   
points of view everyone else of Deep Space Nine held. It   
was also the reason everyone stayed away from Bashir, but   
for the life of him, Bashir couldn't figure that out.  
  
Jabarra supposed that was why she, as a Bajoran,   
accepted Garak. His kind had devastated Bajor, and there   
was certainly no love lost between the two races. Garak,   
however, seemed protective of Bashir in his own way. He   
too saw Bashir's unique personality, and, like Jabarra,   
was drawn to protect that innocent trait within him. If   
not for that, Jabarra would have no tolerance for the   
Cardassian.  
  
Two Bajorans entered the Infirmary, distracting   
Jabarra from her thoughts. She set her feelings aside   
and called for Bashir.  
  
~~*~~  
  
He surreptitiously observed the many patrons coming   
and going along the Promenade from his seat near the   
Replimat. So far, no one had paid him any mind. He was   
dressed in nondescript clothing, and had made his   
appearance out to be unassuming. He didn't want to be   
noticed. He was busy.  
  
Looking.  
  
He'd arrived on the station two standard weeks   
before, as a stopover on his way through the wormhole.   
He'd traveled a great distance looking for the one person   
that would bring about salvation for him and his kind.   
More were out there like him, looking for their savior.   
He himself was about to leave when he saw him.  
  
A young man, human, with dark hair and intense hazel   
eyes. He possessed an aura about him like no other. It   
was kind and gentle, but with a firmness of character no   
other being had. He could see that this man was to be   
the one. He would deliver them all from hell.  
  
He had spent the following two weeks studying and   
observing this man, making sure that he was truly the   
one. He had seen the scorn of his colleagues, the   
triumph and defeat of life, and kindness to which he   
shared with everyone; young and old, Bajoran and   
Cardassian, and strong and weak. He was more certain   
than ever that he was the one.  
  
He finished composing his letter and set it inside   
his cloak to be transmitted later. His people would   
arrive, and the ceremony would begin here.  
  
End Chapter One  
  



	2. 2

Chapter Two  
  
"Captain, there is a civilian transport ship   
requesting to dock with us for repairs," Lieutenant   
Jadzia Dax announced.  
  
Benjamin Sisko nodded. "Send them up to upper pylon   
three, then inform them that we'll send a crew up. Tell   
the chief to get some men together and check it out."  
  
Dax nodded and set about her work. Sisko glanced   
around the bridge and realized that it was more quiet   
than usual. A quick glance around informed him that the   
reason for this silence was his doctor's absence.  
  
"Where's Doctor Bashir?" Sisko asked suddenly.  
  
Several crewmembers glanced around. "He called up   
her yesterday, but that's the last time I heard from   
him," Kira replied.  
  
"He stood the chief up last night," Dax offered.   
"They were supposed to play darts. Do you want me to   
call him?"  
  
"No," Sisko replied. "It's just been so quiet since   
the last time he was here."  
  
Kira snorted, but Dax gave Sisko a knowing smile.   
She missed Bashir's ebullient questions and conversation   
as well.  
  
"He's probably been tied up in the Infirmary," Dax   
assured him. "I'm sure he'll be back to annoying us all   
tomorrow."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Bashir sighed as he finished updating his medical   
files. He knew he was taking it a little too personal,   
but he couldn't help it.  
  
After getting reamed out by O'Brien for missing   
their dart game, he'd been forced to deal with irate   
patients who had not wanted their injuries treated by an   
annoyingly cheerful human. Some of their comments hit   
too close to home, and Jabarra was forced to finish   
treating them. A brief smile graced his lips at the   
memory of Jabarra 'forgetting' to administer a painkiller   
to the patients. After the horrible day, Bashir was   
afraid to face anyone outside of his office.  
  
A soft knock sounded on his door, and Bashir glanced   
up. Garak let himself into the room, holding the data   
padd Bashir had given him.   
  
"Done already?" Bashir asked.  
  
"Almost," Garak replied. He handed the padd to   
Bashir. "I was wondering if you would join me for lunch.   
I'm having some difficulty understanding some of the   
characters' actions in the middle of the book."  
  
Bashir shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Garak,   
but I would prefer to stay in and get some more work   
done."  
  
Garak's eyebrows raised, but they both knew that   
Garak didn't believe him. "I may be no doctor, but I do   
know that it isn't healthy to miss meals. Besides; I'm   
sure your charming head nurse is more than capable of   
handling any emergencies that might occur."  
  
Bashir was still uncertain.  
  
"And while we're discussing your book, I believe I   
have an excellent suggestion for you," Garak continued.   
"Very similar to your Grapes of Wrath. I'll explain it   
all to you over lunch."  
  
Bashir gave in. "All right, but let's make it   
quick," he mumbled.  
  
"Nonsense, Doctor," Garak replied. "You must   
thoroughly enjoy the sensation of eating, not rush   
through the meal as though you're about to starve."  
  
As they left the Infirmary, Bashir caught sight of   
the relieved look on Jabarra's face and wondered if she   
didn't have something to do with this enforced lunch. He   
had no time to ponder, however, as Garak steered him   
through the crowds and to their usual table at the   
Replimat.   
  
"The usual, Doctor?" Garak asked.  
  
Bashir nodded, and Garak left to retrieve their   
meals. As he waited, Bashir became aware of the   
sensation of many eyes focused on him. He glanced around   
for the source, but saw nothing more than the usual lunch   
rush.   
  
Garak returned with their meals and began the   
discussion. Part way through, Bashir noticed O'Brien   
across the Promenade, walking with Dax and Kira toward   
Quark's. A sad look passed over Bashir's face, which did   
not go unnoticed by Garak.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Julian?" Garak asked.  
  
Bashir did not notice the sudden switch to his first   
name. He turned his gaze to his lunch and poked at it.   
"Nothing. I'm sorry. Go on."  
  
Garak glanced over and saw the trio of officers   
disappearing into the bar. Understanding passed through   
him. He turned back to Bashir.  
  
"I take it the others are still unused to you?" he   
stated.  
  
Bashir's head snapped up. "What? How . . .?"  
  
Garak chuckled softly. "Doctor, you should know by   
now that I see more than you might think." He grew   
serious, which surprised Bashir. "Don't pay attention to   
them. They don't understand just yet. But they will."  
  
Bashir stared at him in shock. Garak stood and   
lifted his tray.  
  
"I must bid you a good afternoon, Doctor," he   
announced. "Thank you for the enlightening discussion.   
I hope we can continue it some other time."  
  
Without waiting for a response, Garak left. Bashir   
stared thoughtfully at the seat he had just vacated, then   
looked out towards the bar.   
  
A tall man in plain clothes was watching him.  
  
Suddenly nervous, Bashir looked to his left and   
found two more people, a man and a woman, also watching   
him. Bashir turned his gaze around the entire Promenade   
and found close to thirty people, all in plain clothing,   
watching him. Unsure about what was happening, Bashir   
collected his untouched lunch, deposited it in the   
Replimat, and headed for the safety of his office.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I can't believe it!" one woman cried.  
  
"Our salvation is finally at hand!" another man   
shouted.  
  
Kyren looked at his people and smiled. "I am just   
as happy as you are. I'm sorry I took so long, but I had   
to be sure."  
  
"We understand," a third man, Ferat, assured him.   
"We must prepare for the ceremony. But he cannot know   
about it until it is time."  
  
There was a murmur of agreement throughout the crowd   
of forty-four men, women, and children.  
  
"But what about the Anointing Ritual?" a voice   
called out. "He must be anointed with the water from our   
holy river."  
  
Ferat nodded. "He will be," he said. "But it must   
be done discreetly. Kyren; you were the one to find him.   
It is only fair that you be the one to anoint him."  
  
Joy spread across Kyren's face. "Thank you, Ferat.   
I'm honored by this gift."  
  
"The anointing must be done by tomorrow, or the   
ceremony will have to be postponed another cycle," Ferat   
stated. "We've waited a long time for this. May the   
goddess go with you in your task."  
  
"As she goes with us all," Kyren replied humbly.  
  
"Sie tzat," the crowd joined in.  
  
End Chapter Two  
  



	3. 3

Chapter Three  
  
Jabarra stood in the door to Bashir's office and   
observed the young man.  
  
Since returning from lunch, he had done nothing more   
than scour the station's medical records for some   
information he wasn't willing to share. Jabarra was   
worried. She knew that he needed time to deal with this   
latest occurrence of self-doubt and neglect spawned by   
the crew, but this time he seemed to be sinking deeper   
into depression. He would only treat a few patients that   
asked for him specifically. He didn't speak, would   
hardly look Jabarra in the eyes. Whatever had happened   
this time was hitting too close to home. Not even Garak   
had been able to break through the newly erected wall   
that was blocking everything out of Bashir. If Bashir   
didn't get help soon, she was going to have to call one   
of the senior staff down for help.  
  
Bashir finally noticed his nurse standing in his   
doorway. "Yes, Jabarra? Is there a patient I need to   
see?"  
  
Jabarra nodded. "You could say that."  
  
Bashir stood and exited his office. When he didn't   
see anyone in the Infirmary, he turned to her. "Well?   
Who is it?"  
  
"You," Jabarra told him. "Doctor, I don't mean to   
pry, but your attitude the past two days has me   
concerned. Is there something wrong I should know   
about?"  
  
Bashir smiled weakly and shook his head. "I know   
I've been preoccupied lately, but it'll pass. Don't   
worry about me. I can take care of myself."  
  
With that, Bashir returned to his office, firmly   
shutting the door behind him. Jabarra stared after him   
for several seconds, then went to the other side of the   
room, out of Bashir's line of sight. She tapped her   
communicator. "Jabarra to O'Brien."  
  
"O'Brien here," came the Irishman's voice. From the   
background noise, it sounded as though he were at   
Quark's. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me if anything   
happened to Doctor Bashir yesterday," Jabarra said.   
  
"Is something wrong?" O'Brien asked.  
  
"Nothing of concern," Jabarra assured him. Yet.  
  
"Well, I can't answer you," O'Brien told her. "I   
haven't seen him since yesterday morning. He missed our   
dart game last night, and I called him on it, but I   
haven't noticed anything."  
  
Jabarra frowned. Something wasn't right. "Thanks,   
Chief. Infirmary out." Who to call next? "Jabarra to   
Dax."  
  
"Dax here."  
  
"Lieutenant, can you report to the Infirmary?"   
Jabarra asked. "I'd like to speak with you."  
  
"I'm on my way. Dax out."  
  
Dax arrived fifteen minutes later. She glanced   
about the room, taking in the closed office door. "I   
take it this is about Julian?"  
  
Jabarra nodded. "I don't suppose you could shed any   
light on the situation? He came in yesterday somewhat   
depressed, and he hasn't gotten any better. I'm   
worried."  
  
Dax smiled. "He's lucky to have you as his head   
nurse. In answer to your question, I don't know. I   
didn't know anything was wrong. He called up to OPS   
yesterday morning after a slight skirmish we had, but   
that's the last I heard from him."  
  
"What did he call to OPS for, if you don't mind my   
asking," Jabarra asked.  
  
"Not at all," Dax replied. "He called to ask what   
was going on. Nerys told him that we were busy, and that   
there weren't any injured."  
  
Some of the pieces began to fall into place for   
Jabarra. She nodded slowly. "That would explain some of   
this."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dax asked.  
  
Jabarra stared at her. She honestly didn't know.   
Bashir had been dismissed because there was no need for   
him. He had been hurt because of it, and no one saw it.   
Unbelievable.  
  
"Doctor Bashir is . . . hurt," Jabarra began slowly.  
  
Concern flitted across Dax's face. "What? How?"  
  
Jabarra shook her head. "No, not like that. He's   
hurt because . . . it's hard to explain. Maybe it would   
be better if you found out from him."  
  
Dax nodded and went to knock on Bashir's door.   
After being granted permission to enter, Dax walked into   
the room and looked at the young man.  
  
Bashir looked back to Dax, surprise evident on his   
face. "Jadzia! This is a pleasant surprise. What can I   
do for you?"  
  
"I hear there's something going on with you, and I   
was hoping to find out what it was," Dax explained,   
taking a seat across from him.  
  
Bashir tossed an annoyed glance at the door.   
"Jabarra called you, didn't she? Don't mind her. She's   
a little overly concerned. It's nothing."  
  
Dax frowned. "Are you sure? Because you know you   
can talk to me if something is bothering you."  
  
Bashir nodded, a sad smile on his face. "I know."  
  
Dax smiled back. "Why did you miss you dart game   
last night? I thought you enjoyed playing against   
Miles."  
  
Something flashed across Bashir's face too quickly   
for Dax to identify it. "I . . . something came up."  
  
Dax stared into Bashir's eyes, knowing it was a lie.   
"Julian . . ."  
  
"Is there anything else, Jadzia, because I'm really   
busy," Bashir cut her off.  
  
Dax was still for a few minutes, then stood. "You   
know where to find me," she said.  
  
Bashir nodded, his gaze already back on his computer   
screen.  
  
Dax walked up to Jabarra. "You're right.   
Something's wrong, but he won't tell me. Do you know?"  
  
"Not the whole story," Jabarra replied.  
  
"What do you know?" Dax asked.  
  
Jabarra shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "I   
don't want to tell you just yet. My suspicions may not   
be entirely correct."  
  
"But when you know for certain . . ." Dax trailed   
off.  
  
Jabarra nodded.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Garak made his way through the crowded bar and   
claimed a seat near Morn. Quark immediately approached   
him.  
  
"What can I get for you today, Garak?" Quark asked.  
  
"Some kanar, if you will," Garak replied.  
  
Quark obliged. "Do you mind if I ask you   
something?" he asked, setting the glass before the   
tailor.  
  
Garak nodded once.  
  
Quark leaned forward. Garak did the same. "Have   
you noticed our new arrivals?" Quark asked. "The ones   
that docked a little while ago?"  
  
Garak glanced around the bar. "I don't suppose you   
mean the Alentari?"  
  
Quark was surprised. "You've heard of them?"  
  
"You could say that," Garak replied.  
  
"I see," Quark said. "Then maybe you can explain to   
me why they all seem interested in our doctor?"  
  
Garak carefully masked his surprise. "What makes   
you say that?"  
  
"Every time they come in here, all they do is order   
water," Quark complained. "I don't make money selling   
water."  
  
"So you've decided to find other ways to make money   
off of them," Garak stated. "Blackmail, for instance."  
  
"I have to make a living just like everyone else,"   
Quark said matter of factly.  
  
"I see," Garak commented.   
  
"Anyway," Quark continued, slightly irritated at the   
interruption. "I've been keeping my eyes on all of those   
. . . Alentari, and all they do is sit around and watch   
the doctor."  
  
Garak raised his eyebrows. "Indeed?" he said. "I   
don't suppose you used one of your listening devices to   
hear what they've been saying."  
  
Quark gave him a startled look. "How . . . I mean,   
what are you talking about?"  
  
Garak gave him a pointed look.  
  
Quark scowled. "All right. Yes, I did. They keep   
talking about some celebration and salvation. Whatever   
that means. Just keep an eye on our doctor. I don't   
like the looks of these Alentari."  
  
Garak's face registered genuine surprise. "Why,   
Quark, it almost sounds as if you care!"  
  
Quark's scowl deepened. "Don't be ridiculous," he   
mumbled. "Doctor Bashir pays his bills. I'd hate to   
lose one of my best customers."  
  
Quark moved on to newly arrived customers. Garak   
sipped his kanar and looked around the bar once more.   
Several of the newly arrived Alentari were sitting in   
strategic places all over the bar, all eyes focused on   
the entrance to the Infirmary. A frown creased his   
features, and he made a mental note to keep an eye on the   
young doctor.  
  
End Chapter Three  



	4. 4

Chapter Four  
  
Kyren walked across the Promenade, a thin-necked   
bottle of holy water concealed inside of his cloak. He   
walked as swiftly as he could without drawing attention   
to himself, hoping to find the doctor alone in his   
sanctuary. He could feel the eyes of his people on him,   
counting on him to carry out his task.  
  
He paused just outside the Infirmary, his heart   
beating a mile a minute. This was it. He was about to   
see his savior up close for the first time, and he was   
nervous.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kyren stepped into the holy   
sanctuary.  
  
The Infirmary was empty, and filled with beds and   
cabinets of medical supplies. A closed door was on the   
far wall.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Kyren jumped, startled. He turned to see a kind   
Bajoran female smiling at him. Worry tinted her   
features.  
  
Kyren opened his mouth, but no sounds came out.   
Finally, he said, "I wish to see your doctor."  
  
The nurse nodded. "What should I tell him?"  
  
"I wish to see your doctor," Kyren repeated.  
  
The nurse frowned, but complied. Kyren watched her   
go to the door, knock, and enter. Within seconds, she   
reemerged with the doctor.  
  
Bashir smiled kindly at Kyren. "Hello. What can I   
do for you?"  
  
Kyren was at a loss for words. His covert   
observations over the last few weeks were thorough, but   
they hardly revealed the intensity of his aura that   
closer contact had.  
  
Bashir frowned and waved some sort of scanning   
device over him. "What's your name?"  
  
"K-Kyren," Kyren stammered. "Forgive me, Doctor,   
but I came because I wanted to speak with you."  
  
Bashir examined his tricorder, and then looked at   
Kyren. "Well, from what I can tell, you're perfectly   
healthy. What is it you wish to speak with me about?"  
  
Kyren organized his thoughts. He had planned what   
he would say and do once he had reached the doctor. "I-I   
. . . that is, I want to become a healer, but my planet   
does not provide the training that I desire. Do you   
suppose that, maybe, you could speak with me about   
training to be a Federation doctor?"  
  
Bashir gave him a delighted smile, which Kyren   
couldn't help but return. "Certainly. Come with me to   
my office, and I'll tell you all you want to know."  
  
Kyren followed the young doctor to his office. Out   
of the corner of his eye, he saw the Bajoran nurse   
smiling at him. Kyren flushed, embarrassed, and hurried   
into the office.  
  
"Tell me, Kyren, why do you want to be a healer?"   
Bashir asked once they were both seated comfortably.   
  
"I have always admired healers and their dedication   
to saving the injured and sick," Kyren replied   
truthfully. He had wanted to be a healer, but he'd been   
given a higher calling.  
  
As Bashir launched into explanations of joining   
medical school and Starfleet, Kyren listened raptly. The   
doctor's light accent was soothing to his ears as his   
excitement slowly took hold of the conversation. Kyren   
waited patiently for him to finish.  
  
Nearly an hour passed when the two had finally   
finished. There was a lightness in the young doctor's   
eyes that hadn't been there when Kyren had arrived. As   
they stood, Kyren faced Bashir.  
  
"I have a request to make, Doctor," Kyren said.  
  
Bashir's expressive face revealed puzzlement.  
  
Kyren removed the flask containing the holy water.   
"It is customary of my people to anoint those who have   
gone out of their way to help us. I wish to do this   
ritual for you."  
  
Bashir was shocked. "I'm flattered, Kyren, but I   
didn't go out of my way."  
  
"You are a busy man, the only healer here on such a   
large station," Kyren pointed out. "You took time to   
help me. It was out of your way, and I am grateful.   
Please?"  
  
Bashir blushed, embarrassed. "All right, if you   
wish. But it was nothing I wouldn't do for anyone."  
  
Kyren nodded and removed the cork. Tipping some   
water onto his fingertips, he pressed them to Bashir's   
forehead and muttered a prayer in his own language.   
Bashir stood still and silent, waiting patiently for   
Kyren to finish.   
  
Kyren stepped back and corked the flask. "Thank   
you, Doctor. I hope to see you around before I leave."  
  
Bashir nodded and smiled faintly. When Kyren left,   
Bashir bounced back into the Infirmary, feeling much like   
his old self again.  
  
"I'm going to OPS, Jabarra," Bashir announced   
cheerfully. "Call if you need me."  
  
"Yes, Doctor." Jabarra smiled at Bashir's   
retreating back. His talk with someone genuinely   
interested in his field of expertise always cheered him   
up. Jabarra was grateful to the stranger who had been so   
nervous. He had done more for Bashir than he would ever   
know.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Bashir strode from the turbolift onto OPS, grinning   
at those who had turned to see who had arrived.  
  
"Hello, everyone," he greeted.   
  
From the operations console, he heard O'Brien mutter   
something about gracing them with his presence, and that   
deflated him somewhat. Apparently, O'Brien was still   
upset with him.  
  
"Hi, Julian," Dax greeted warmly. "I was wondering   
when you were going to show up."  
  
"I figured it would be too soon," Kira stated   
bitingly. "You never can seem to stay away."  
  
Dax watched Bashir closely as he seemed to withdraw   
into himself a little more. Was it what Kira had said   
that caused him to go silent? But Kira always treated   
Bashir that way. And she had caught some of what O'Brien   
had said. Was this the reason Jabarra wanted Dax to   
know? More importantly, did they always treat the young   
doctor this way?  
  
Bashir caught Dax's thoughtful gaze and knew that   
she knew. His face suddenly flaming in humiliation,   
Bashir backed away. "Well, I just . . . wanted to say   
hello . . . I have a patient I need to tend to. I'll see   
you all later."  
  
With that, Bashir turned and all but fled to the   
turbolift, and safety. Once Bashir was gone, Dax turned   
her attention to the conversation that was occurring in   
OPS.  
  
" . . . no patients," O'Brien was saying. "I   
overheard Nurse Iliana saying she was bored because there   
seemed to be a rash of good health going around."  
  
"He probably just realized he was in the way up here   
and decided to leave," Kira replied.   
  
Dax felt anger swell up inside of her.   
"Unbelievable," she muttered, standing.  
  
Kira and O'Brien turned their eyes on her.   
"Something wrong, Jadzia?" Kira asked.  
  
"You could say that." Dax brushed by them and   
disappeared into Sisko's office, uninvited. Sisko   
glanced up in surprise at her abrupt entrance.  
  
"What is it, Old man?" Sisko asked, concerned.  
  
Dax began to pace in the small office. "I was   
called down to the Infirmary yesterday afternoon by   
Jabarra. She told me she was concerned, that Julian was   
hurt, but she couldn't say for sure why."  
  
"He's hurt?" Sisko echoed, his concern doubling.   
  
"Emotionally," Dax explained. "She wouldn't tell   
me, but she thinks she knows why. I talked to Julian,   
but he told me was fine. I knew he wasn't, but he wasn't   
about to tell me what the problem was. I had just about   
forgotten when he came up to OPS."  
  
"Doctor Bashir is in OPS?" Sisko asked.  
  
"Was," Dax corrected. "I didn't know why he seemed   
so withdrawn lately, but I do now."  
  
Whatever it was, it had gotten Dax upset. Sisko   
knew that Dax was usually calm and rational. He had   
hardly ever seen her or Dax's last host Curzon lose their   
tempers. It looked like Dax was on the verge of doing   
just that now.  
  
"Spit it out, Old man," Sisko said.  
  
Dax came to a halt in front of his desk and leaned   
over it. Fire flashed in her eyes. "Julian is hurt   
because we keep disregarding his feelings."  
  
Sisko's brow furrowed in confusion.   
  
"He came to OPS not five minutes ago, in a very   
cheerful mood," Dax told him. "He looked like he was   
back to his old self. Then he heard Miles when he made a   
rude and hurtful comment. Kira didn't help when she said   
it would be too soon before she saw Julian in OPS again.   
After he left, they were still making rude comments."  
  
Sisko was doubtful. "Are you sure you aren't just   
being a little overprotective?" he asked gently.  
  
Dax's blue eyes flashed. "You didn't see him,   
Benjamin. With every comment, he seemed to close in on   
himself a little more. When he saw me looking at him, he   
knew that I knew. Benjamin, he was so hurt, and   
embarrassed that I knew that."  
  
Suddenly, she seemed to deflate, and she pulled   
back. "What's worse is, I think we've been doing this   
since he arrived on the station." She turned an   
imploring gaze on the captain. "We have to do something   
about this, Benjamin."  
  
Sisko leaned back in his chair. "What would you   
suggest?"  
  
"We should talk to him first," Dax said decisively.   
"He needs to know that we didn't intend to hurt him, and   
that we want to make it up to him."  
  
Sisko frowned. "'We'?"  
  
Dax looked at him incredulously. "Yes, 'we'.   
Benjamin, he looks up to you. He's always looking for   
your praise. You mean to tell me you don't see him   
working so hard to give you what you need from him?"  
  
Sisko looked as if he wanted to say something, then   
shrugged.  
  
Dax shook her head in disbelief. "This is what I   
mean! We never take his feelings into consideration! Or   
even notice how hard he's trying to get our approval!   
This is what we need to fix!"  
  
"All right," Sisko said soothingly. He stood. "If   
you're that concerned, then let's go see him."  
  
Dax gave him a heartfelt look of gratitude. "Thank   
you, Benjamin."  
  
Sisko nodded. "And if it turns out you're right,   
we'll have a little chat with some of our staff   
individually. The last thing I need is to have a doctor   
with low morale."  
  
Together, the two left the office in search of   
Bashir.  
  
End Chapter Four  



	5. 5

  
Chapter Five  
  
Jabarra was all but standing guard in the Infirmary.   
She cast a suspicious look over the two officers that   
entered the room and approached them before they could   
get too far inside.   
  
"Can I help you with something?" she asked coldly.  
  
Sisko was taken aback by the nurse's blatant anger.   
He was unused to such disrespect, especially from the   
normally affable woman.   
  
Dax spoke up. "We need to talk with Julian."  
  
Jabarra's frown deepened. "He isn't to be   
disturbed."  
  
"Not even by his commanding officer?" Sisko finally   
found his voice.  
  
Jabarra fixed her gaze on him. "They weren't his   
orders."  
  
An awkward silence descended over the trio. Dax   
looked at the shut office door, then back to Jabarra. "I   
know."  
  
Her two simple words seemed to infuriate the nurse   
more. "You see it now?" she said.  
  
Dax nodded solemnly. "Jabarra, I'm so sorry. I   
wish I had seen it before, but . . ."  
  
Jabarra softened at the distressed look on Dax's   
face. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to see him   
right now. He came back from OPS without so much a word   
and shut himself back up in his office."  
  
"I need to see him," Dax stated simply.  
  
Jabarra seemed to hesitate. She looked at Sisko   
appraisingly. "I can't promise anything," she warned.  
  
Dax nodded. "I understand."  
  
Jabarra stepped aside. Dax led Sisko up to the   
office door and knocked softly. When no answer came from   
inside, she pushed the door open.  
  
"Julian?" she called.  
  
"Go away, Jadzia," came the terse reply.  
  
Dax entered the office. Bashir was at his desk,   
surrounded by tons of data padds. His computer screen   
was on, and Bashir's gaze was focused firmly on what was   
displayed on it.  
  
"Julian, we need to talk," Dax persisted.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," Bashir replied, his   
voice flat and devoid of emotion.  
  
Sisko quietly entered the room. "From what I hear,   
there is."  
  
Bashir's head snapped up in surprise. "Captain!" he   
exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Jadzia tells me that there's something going on   
between you and the rest of the senior staff," Sisko   
explained. "Do you mind telling me what it is?"  
  
Bashir ducked his head in shame and embarrassment.   
"I don't know what you may have heard, sir, but there is   
nothing wrong."  
  
Sisko folded his arms across his chest. "There is   
from where I'm standing."  
  
"Really, sir, it's nothing I haven't dealt with   
before," Bashir said. "I apologize for my behavior   
recently. I realize it's unbecoming of a doctor, and a   
Starfleet officer . . ."  
  
"But not a human being," Dax put in softly.   
  
Bashir turned pained eyes to her. "Please," he   
whispered. "I'm fine. There is nothing you have to   
worry about. It's already been taken care of. I promise   
you, it won't happen again."  
  
Sisko saw the hurt in Bashir's hazel eyes and knew   
they had to fix the problem. "Julian . . ." he began   
softly.  
  
Bashir closed his eyes. "There's nothing to   
discuss. If you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do."  
  
He turned back to his console and started copying   
information down on padds. Dax and Sisko lingered for a   
little longer, then finally left Bashir alone.   
  
"I see what you mean, Old man," Sisko said. "But   
I'm at a loss as to what to do about it."  
  
Dax's own eyes reflected the pain they had seen in   
Bashir's. Jabarra approached them, a knowing look on her   
face.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Sisko asked.  
  
"Since the beginning," Jabarra replied.  
  
"Why didn't he tell us about it?"   
  
Jabarra's face grew sad. "Who would listen?   
Captain, Doctor Bashir is a proud man, but he's also very   
insecure about himself. He doesn't even know why he's   
been treated this way, and so he doesn't know how to fix   
it."  
  
"Why is he being treated this way?" Dax wanted to   
know. Sisko was interested in the answer to that   
question himself.  
  
Jabarra sighed, and smiled sadly. "He has such an   
innocent soul," she stated. "He sees everything   
differently than everyone else. A lot of people are   
turned off to his rather enthusiastic approach to the   
universe. His excitement, to them, is childish. His   
determination, blindness. Do you see what I'm saying?"  
  
The two officers nodded. Tears stung Dax's eyes,   
and Sisko felt ashamed. He'd thought something similar   
when he'd first met the young doctor.  
  
"You should go now," Jabarra said. "I'll help him   
recover from this one. Just make certain I don't have to   
do it again."  
  
Determination flared in both Starfleet officers, and   
they left to take care of the problem, once and for all.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ferat stood before the assembly in the cargo hold of   
their ship. Hundreds of white candles adorned every   
covered surface, all lit and shining brightly.  
  
"We gather today to begin the celebration of our   
savior," Ferat began. "Our people have waited a long   
time, and now salvation is at hand."  
  
The small crowd cheered joyously.  
  
"The Ryku has been anointed with our holy water, and   
we are ready to begin our celebration!" Ferat shouted.   
"Our next step is the uncovering of truth. Our Ryku will   
know of his true nature, and of those around him. May   
the Goddess bless our holy task."  
  
"Sie Tzat," the crowd replied.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Bashir shuffled out of the Infirmary reluctantly.   
Jabarra had sent him to go eat a late lunch, with the   
threat of bodily harm. Bashir didn't believe that his   
nurse would actually do something like that, but it was   
better to eat than incur her wrath.  
  
He was hoping to avoid all of the senior staff. He   
didn't want to see anyone, not after that morning. He   
was humiliated that the captain knew his problem, as well   
as Jadzia. It was bad enough believing that there was   
something wrong with him, that he couldn't make friends,   
but to have those two know it . . . how would they ever   
look at him the same?  
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't see Kyren   
until the would-be healer was at his elbow. "Doctor   
Bashir?"  
  
Bashir jumped, then turned to Kyren. He forced a   
smile on his face. "Kyren, hello. What can I do for   
you?"  
  
"I was hoping you would meet some friends of mine,"   
Kyren said. "I told them about you, and they're very   
anxious to meet you."  
  
"Well, all right, I suppose," Bashir agreed   
reluctantly.  
  
"Wonderful!" Kyren took Bashir's arm and guided him   
through the crowd at the Replimat to Quark's bar. Bashir   
glanced furtively about, hoping no one he knew was there.  
  
"Doctor Bashir, may I present to you my friends   
Ferat, Vinnis, and Saren," Kyren said.   
  
Bashir looked at the three men, all dressed in plain   
brown clothes. The three of them stood and bowed deeply.   
  
"It is an honor to meet you," one man with jet-black   
hair greeted reverently.   
  
"Er . . . likewise," Bashir replied uncertainly.   
  
They sat down at the table. A Ferengi waiter   
deposited five glasses of water on their table and   
quickly left.  
  
"Kyren tells us that you are an accomplished   
healer," the man with the black hair stated, sipping his   
water. "On our planet, that is a highly respected   
position."  
  
"So Kyren tells me," Bashir said carefully.  
  
The man nodded. He leaned forward. "Tell me,   
Doctor; are you happy here with your job?"  
  
Bashir laughed nervously. "Yes, quite. My work   
here keeps me very busy. I'm quite content here on the   
station."  
  
"That isn't what we have observed," the man stated   
simply.  
  
Bashir froze. He felt as if a cold wind had blown   
through him. "What?" he asked.  
  
Kyren leaned close to Bashir. "We know."  
  
Bashir fought off his panic. "Know? Know what?"  
  
"We have been watching you," the man said. "We have   
seen your colleagues, and their behavior towards you.   
One man telling you he'd rather not waste his time with   
you, and then blaming you for adhering to his wishes."  
  
"A woman who cannot stand the sight of you, because   
of who you are," a second man, this one with blond hair,   
spoke up.  
  
"How you are always disregarded as a thing of low   
significance or unimportance," the third man with white   
hair added.  
  
"You would be highly revered with us," the first man   
said.  
  
Bashir stood and backed away. "What is this? Have   
you been spying on me?"  
  
The first man clamped a hand around Bashir's wrist,   
trapping the doctor. "You are wasting your talent here.   
Come with us. You will be regarded in the highest honor.   
No one will treat you this way again."  
  
"Is there some sort of problem?"  
  
At Quark's voice, the man released Bashir. Bashir   
instantly retreated to Quark's side.  
  
"No, there isn't," Bashir replied. "I was just   
leaving."  
  
With a wary look to the four Alentari, Bashir   
hurried back to the Infirmary.  
  
Quark waited until he'd left before approaching the   
table. In a low voice, he said, "I'd be very careful to   
stay away from him. It may not look like it to you, but   
there are people here who would be very . . . unhappy   
should something happen to him. Am I making myself   
clear?"  
  
He left without waiting for a response.  
  
End Chapter Five  



	6. 6

Chapter Six  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
Dax's gaze hardened. Sisko knew that he had to say   
something before Dax said something she'd regret.  
  
"You heard me, Major," he said firmly. "I   
understand how you feel about Doctor Bashir, but that is   
no excuse for so casually dismissing him. He's young,   
yes, but he's also a senior officer and a damn fine   
doctor. I won't tolerate anymore belittling of his   
abilities."  
  
Major Kira Nerys stared at him in shock, then looked   
at Dax. "You're serious," she said. "The both of you.   
Look, if Julian can't take a few criticisms-."  
  
"A few criticisms?" Dax echoed. "Have you ever   
stopped to think that your 'criticisms' are telling him   
he's a burden, an annoyance, and that you would rather   
not ever see his face for the rest of your life if you   
could help it?"  
  
"Dax," Sisko said, a warning in his voice.  
  
Dax backed down.  
  
Kira was still unconvinced. "I've never said those   
things."  
  
Dax looked ready to speak again, but Sisko raised   
his hand for silence. "Major, I'm sure you never   
intended to sound that way. Nevertheless, that is how it   
has been coming out. I know, I've heard you myself. I   
too am guilty of making him feel that way, but we have to   
stop and consider the consequences. We are seriously   
damaging our doctor's confidence, and that is something   
we cannot afford. No more rude remarks. Am I clear?"  
  
Kira stiffened. "Yes, sir."  
  
Sisko nodded. "Good. Send O'Brien in. Dismissed."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kira exited the turbolift on the Promenade. She   
made her way through the crowd, heading for the   
Infirmary, when she saw Bashir head there himself. From   
the looks of his stride, he was in a hurry to get there.  
  
She arrived just as Bashir was telling Jabarra that   
he would be in his office until his shift was over. Kira   
cleared her throat.  
  
Bashir turned to look at her. A mask devoid of   
emotion slid into place. "What can I do for you, Major?"  
  
Kira was startled by the abrupt tone he took with   
her. "I wanted to talk about this morning."  
  
The mask didn't budge, but Bashir seemed to pale.   
"I'm sorry, but there's nothing to talk about. If you   
don't mind, I'm rather busy."  
  
Kira looked about the empty room. "With what? You   
don't have any patients. You can talk to me."  
  
The mask slipped, and anger took its place. "Being   
a doctor is not entirely about treating patients," he   
snapped. "There is more to my job than that. Maybe it's   
not as important as running the station, but it's   
important to me. Now if you'll excuse me, Major, I have   
work to do."  
  
He spun on his heel and stormed angrily into his   
office. Kira could only stare after him in shock.   
Bashir had never lost his temper with her before.   
Something was indeed wrong.  
  
She turned to ask Jabarra about it, but the nurse's   
expression was cold. "I'll have to ask you to leave,   
Major."  
  
Kira couldn't have been more stunned. "What?"  
  
"Unless you have some sort of medical situation,   
you're going to have to leave," Jabarra told her.   
"Doctor Bashir is the only doctor on this station of over   
a thousand people, and I will not have you, or anyone   
else, jeopardize his state of mind. Good day, Major."  
  
"But-," Kira tried to protest.  
  
"Good day."  
  
Slightly angry but largely confused, Kira turned and   
left the Infirmary.   
  
She made her way over to Quark's bar, passing a   
small group of plainly clothed men. She found an empty   
table, ordered a Raktajino, and began to mull over what   
had just happened.  
  
O'Brien joined her ten minutes later. "I take it   
Jabarra read you the riot act?"  
  
"Actually," Kira said, "it was Julian."  
  
O'Brien raised his eyebrows. "You saw him? How was   
he?"  
  
"Angry," Kira replied. "And distant. Like he   
didn't trust me."  
  
"According to Dax and Captain Sisko, he's got no   
reason to trust us," O'Brien said. "I just wish Julian   
would tell us why he's acting this way."  
  
Quark approached their table in time to hear   
O'Brien's last comment. "Can you blame him for not   
telling you?" he asked as he set a glass down in front of   
O'Brien. "He probably thought you wouldn't even listen   
to him."  
  
"Quark, what do you know about this?" Kira asked   
tiredly.  
  
"A lot more than you think," Quark said mysteriously   
before walking away.  
  
"He's right, you know," O'Brien said.  
  
"Who, Quark?" Kira asked, incredulous.  
  
"We probably wouldn't have believed Julian," O'Brien   
continued. "But how are we going to fix this when we   
can't get anywhere near him?"  
  
"I guess we wait," Kira told him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ferat looked over his faithful colleagues and   
smiled. "Our Ryku will join us in completing our   
celebration tomorrow at midday!"  
  
The crowd cheered, but fell silent quickly at   
Ferat's raised hand.  
  
"It shall take place right outside his Infirmary,   
for all believers and nonbelievers alike to witness," he   
continued. "I expect we will run into difficulty with   
their security. You all know what must be done in order   
to ensure our salvation."  
  
All heads nodded gravely.  
  
"Then so it shall be," Ferat stated. "Let us   
continue our prayers to our Goddess for our salvation."  
  
Everyone bowed their heads and joined together in   
chanting a prayer to their Supreme leader.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Bashir jumped when he felt a light tap on his   
shoulder. Blinking his eyes, he discovered that he had   
fallen asleep at his desk. He looked up to meet   
Jabarra's disapproving gaze.  
  
"Don't start with me," he warned. "I didn't realize   
the time."  
  
Jabarra's gaze softened. "I'll forgive you if you   
go change and get some breakfast. It's 1030 hours."  
  
Bashir was startled and checked the chronometer on   
his computer. "I had no idea . . ."  
  
"Neither did I," Jabarra replied. "I thought you   
were just running late. When the computer told me you   
were still here, I guessed you had fallen asleep   
working."  
  
Bashir grinned faintly. "Jabarra, I know I've been   
a bear lately, and I haven't been the easiest person to   
work with . . ."  
  
Jabarra waved her hand dismissively. "Don't mind   
it. I don't. Just go and eat. You haven't eaten since   
yesterday at breakfast."  
  
As if on cue, Bashir's stomach rumbled. He laughed.   
"All right, I know when to give in. I'll be back in half   
an hour."  
  
"An hour," corrected Jabarra. "No rush."  
  
"All right then," Bashir amended. "An hour. No   
more. I still have a lot of work to do."  
  
Jabarra shooed him out of the Infirmary. As he   
walked to the turbolift, his head began to clear. He had   
been acting childish over the last few days and . . .   
God, had he snapped at Kira? Bashir's face turned   
crimson. He had to apologize to her. And to Dax and   
Sisko for his behavior. It had been uncalled for.  
  
He quickly showered and changed, then headed back to   
the Promenade for a meal. He was surprised at how   
famished he was. Had it really been twenty-four hours   
since his last meal?  
  
He replicated a generous serving of scones with jam,   
English muffins, and a cup of Tarkellian tea, then went   
to find a table. He had just started eating when a   
shadow fell over him. He turned to see who it was.  
  
And froze.  
  
Kyren, the four Alentari he had been with yesterday,   
and one more man were situating themselves around his   
table. Bashir moved to stand, but was held in place.  
  
"You will come with us, Ryku," the black-haired man   
said.  
  
Bashir looked at him. "I think not." He reached   
for his communicator to call for Security when Kyren   
snatched the badge off of his chest. Bashir looked about   
wildly for someone to help him, but no one was paying any   
attention to what was going on.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Bashir demanded.  
  
"Our salvation is at hand," Kyren stated. "You must   
come with us to prepare."  
  
Two of the others took his arms and lifted him to   
his feet. Holding onto him discreetly, the group led   
Bashir to his Infirmary. He hoped Jabarra would be there   
to alert Security, but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
Seeing his puzzled look, Kyren explained, "We sent   
her to care for a few of our sick. We will not be   
disturbed."  
  
Bashir was led to his office where the men begin to   
strip him of his uniform. Bashir fought them, but to no   
avail. He was soon naked and very afraid.  
  
"Ferat," Kyren said. "Where is his ceremonial   
robe?"  
  
The black-haired man stepped forward carrying a long   
white robe with gold trim. He forced it over Bashir's   
head and let it drop all the way to the floor. Once he   
had been clothed, Ferat removed the flask of holy water   
and began to anoint him in the same way Kyren had the day   
before. Bashir twisted and struggled in his captors'   
grips, but they were too strong.  
  
"With this anointment, may we journey to everlasting   
life," Ferat murmured.  
  
"Sie tzat," the others said.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Bashir shouted, half-hoping   
someone would hear him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Our Scripts speak of a prophecy of salvation,"   
Kyren explained as one of the others began to tie his   
hands in front of his body with a shimmering gold cord.   
"Our people believe that one day, a Ryku would appear   
with the heart of innocence, the soul of determination,   
and the intellect of no bias. He would lead our people   
to salvation and everlasting life with our Goddess."  
  
"This is insane!" Bashir shouted. "I'm not your   
Ryku! I can't lead you to salvation! You're making a   
horrible mistake!"  
  
Ferat stepped back. "It is almost time," he stated.   
"We will wait for our faithful brothers and sisters, and   
we will begin."  
  
"You won't get away with this," Bashir said. "You   
think everyone's just going to let you leave here?"  
  
"From what I have seen of your colleagues, they   
don't seem overly concerned for your welfare," Ferat told   
him.  
  
Bashir flinched as if struck. The statement hurt,   
but Ferat was right. Who would come to his rescue? He   
had alienated those who might have cared, even in the   
slightest.  
  
An explosion shook the station with such force that,   
if Bashir hadn't been held so tightly, he would have   
fallen. "What in the bloody hell . . ."  
  
He didn't get the chance to wonder as he was led out   
of the office and out onto the Promenade. Those closest   
to him saw his plight and paused, unsure of whether or   
not to help. Before anyone could do anything, all of the   
Alentari appeared and formed a giant circle around the   
group. Bashir was forced onto his knees at Ferat's feet   
and held there by two strong hands on his shoulders.   
Kyren and the other Alentari went to join the circle.  
  
"Brothers and sisters of life!" Ferat shouted. "We   
call upon you to witness a miracle of life today! Our   
salvation has finally come at the hands of our Ryku!   
With his sacrifice, we may find our way to the Goddess'   
side!"  
  
Bashir was humiliated at everyone staring at him,   
but fear soon took over as Ferat unsheathed a long dagger   
with a golden hilt studded with rubies. Bashir tried   
once more to free himself, but the restraining grips on   
his shoulders kept him still. He looked up into Ferat's   
eyes and was shocked to see peacefulness and . . . was   
that gratitude?  
  
"We shall soon be with our Goddess," he said. He   
was no longer shouting, but his voice carried over the   
now silent crowd. When realization struck, the people   
started to fight against the barricade of Alentari to   
help Bashir. Bashir never noticed. His eyes were wide,   
fixed on the blade as it was raised high into the air.  
  
"Don't do this," Bashir whispered. "You will not   
find your salvation this way."  
  
Ferat ignored him and began to swing the dagger down   
towards Bashir's heart. Bashir closed his eyes, waiting   
for the pain to pierce his chest, and cried out as he   
felt the blade sink into the flesh and bone of his   
shoulder. He screamed in pain and writhed away from the   
two hands holding him down. He was surprised as he felt   
their weight being lifted away, and fell sideways.   
Someone caught him and cradled him in their arms.  
  
Bashir forced his eyes open and saw the Alentari,   
either immobile on the ground or being led away by   
Security. He looked up and saw that it was Sisko holding   
onto him. Dax was sitting by his side, her hand on his   
arm. Jabarra was on his other side, examining his wound.  
  
"Relax, Julian," Dax soothed. "Everything's going   
to be all right."  
  
Bashir nodded once and closed his eyes.  
  
Darkness welcomed him.  
  
End Chapter Six  



	7. 7

  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
When Bashir opened his eyes again, he found he was   
in the Infirmary. He sat up slowly, wincing as his   
shoulder protested the movement.  
  
Jabarra hurried out to him. "What do you think   
you're doing?" she demanded. "You need to lie down.   
You'll hurt yourself."  
  
"Thanks for the warning," Bashir replied, his voice   
raspy. Jabarra injected him with a hypospray. "What   
happened?"  
  
Jabarra paused, debating whether or not to answer   
his question. "The Alentari set off a bomb in upper   
pylon three to lure Security away from the Promenade.   
From what I gather, someone called up to OPS and told   
them what was going on. I saw Major Kira shoot the one   
with the knife before he could kill you. You lost   
consciousness right after that. A doctor had to come up   
here from Bajor to repair your shoulder, and said to let   
you sleep the anesthetic off."  
  
"How long ago was that?" Bashir asked.  
  
"Since yesterday," Jabarra told him. "I've had to   
chase away some of the senior staff since then. They are   
all very concerned about you."  
  
Bashir was startled. "They are?"  
  
Jabarra smiled faintly. "They are. You should   
sleep now. As soon as you're well-rested, you'll be   
released."  
  
She pressed a hypospray to Bashir's neck. Bashir's   
eyelids drooped, and he sank back into the beckoning   
darkness.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Bashir was released the following day, the only   
remnants of his ordeal being a stiff shoulder. He went   
to his quarters to change into his uniform, then returned   
to the Infirmary to begin work once more. He was   
surprised to find Dax and Sisko already there, waiting   
for him.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Bashir asked cheerfully.  
  
"We need to talk," Dax told him.  
  
The smile froze on Bashir's face. "Talk? About   
what? Ferat? He's gone, and won't be coming back."  
  
"That's part of it," Sisko said. "We want to talk   
about the senior staff."  
  
The color drained from Bashir's face. "I told you-  
."  
  
"You don't want to talk about it," Dax finished for   
him. "That doesn't mean there isn't anything to talk   
about."  
  
Just then, an Andorian entered sickbay. Bashir   
seized a tricorder, grateful for the distraction, but   
Sisko took the instrument from him and handed it to   
Jabarra.   
  
"Your nurse can handle your patients," he said   
firmly. "Let's go to your office."  
  
Dax took Bashir's arm and guided him to his office   
before he could protest. Sisko shut the door behind them   
and turned to face Bashir. Bashir had backed up against   
the wall, his arms folded across his chest defensively.  
  
"Julian, why didn't you meet Miles for darts a few   
days ago?" Dax began.  
  
Bashir was startled at the unexpected question. He   
ducked his head and examined his shoes. "Something came   
up."  
  
"What came up?" Dax pressed.  
  
Bashir kept his head down and didn't answer.  
  
"As much as I can tell, that was the day this all   
started," Dax stated slowly. "Jabarra told me as much.   
What happened that morning? Who did you speak with?"  
  
Bashir shifted, still not meeting anyone's gaze.   
"Miles."  
  
Dax and Sisko exchanged glances. "And what was he   
doing?" Sisko asked.  
  
"Fixing a conduit near my quarters."  
  
Dax took a tiny step forward. "Did you say   
something?"  
  
Bashir nodded, careful to keep his head down.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Dax nodded, even though Bashir couldn't see. "And   
what did he say?"  
  
Bashir suddenly tensed up. "This is ridiculous," he   
said loudly, suddenly looking at them and circling around   
the office until his desk was between him and what he   
perceived as threats. "I don't see the point of this   
conversation."  
  
"What did he say to you, Julian?" Sisko prodded   
gently.  
  
Bashir turned pained eyes to him. "Please . . ."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Bashir stared hard at the surface of his desk. "He   
was busy."  
  
"What else?" Dax asked.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what else'?" Bashir retorted   
angrily. "Miles is a busy man. He's always running   
about the station, making sure everything is in working   
order. Not like I would know anything about keeping   
busy. After all, I'm just a doctor."  
  
Bashir suddenly realized that he had said more than   
he meant, and colored. He turned his back on Dax and   
Sisko.  
  
Sisko frowned. "Julian, you have a very important   
job on this station. We all depend on you to keep us   
healthy so we can do our jobs."  
  
Bashir snorted, but didn't say anything.  
  
"What else happened?" Dax asked quietly.  
  
Bashir sighed, his shoulders slumped. "You're   
wasting your time."  
  
"Julian, we aren't going anywhere until we get to   
the bottom of this," Sisko said pointedly.  
  
Bashir turned to look at him. "What if there's an   
emergency?"  
  
"If anyone absolutely needs us, then we can leave,"   
Sisko said. "Otherwise, no one is to disturb us. You   
may as well talk to us."  
  
"Did Miles say that your job wasn't as important or   
as hard as his?" Dax asked, hoping to get the   
conversation back on track.  
  
Bashir frowned, but didn't reply.  
  
"Is that why you didn't show up for your dart game?"   
Dax continued.  
  
"No." Bashir's voice was quiet.  
  
Dax walked up to the desk. "Then why? Did he say   
something else?"  
  
Bashir looked at her. "Look, I told you. Miles is   
a busy man. He had a right to be a bit . . . short with   
me. He had a lot of things to do that day, and . . ."  
  
Sisko stepped up next to Dax. "And?"  
  
Bashir didn't answer.  
  
"We could always call the chief up here and ask   
him," Sisko said.  
  
Bashir hugged his waist tightly. "He was busy."  
  
"So busy that he couldn't play darts with you?" Dax   
asked.  
  
"He didn't want to waste time playing darts with me   
when he had too much to do."  
  
Bashir's voice was so soft that, at first, Dax and   
Sisko weren't sure he had spoken. The pain evident on   
Bashir's young face told them otherwise.  
  
"Oh, Julian," Dax said.  
  
Bashir backed against the wall, still clutching his   
sides in a fierce hug. "He was right. He's a busy man.   
I suspect I'd feel similar if I were loaded down with   
patients to care for."  
  
"Julian-," Dax tried to argue.  
  
"Don't, Jadzia," Bashir said sharply. "Just . . .   
don't."  
  
"What happened after that?" Sisko asked.  
  
"I left to come here," Bashir told him.  
  
"Is this when you called OPS to find out about the   
Romulan attack?" Dax wondered.  
  
Bashir nodded. "Kira told me that you all were   
occupied with what you were doing, and that there were no   
casualties."  
  
He looked up deeply into Dax's eyes. "Just because   
I'm the doctor doesn't mean I don't care about what goes   
on in OPS, or anywhere else, for that matter."  
  
Dax slowly edged around the desk and went to   
Bashir's side. She lightly touched his arm. "I'm sorry,   
Julian."  
  
Bashir fixed his gaze on the floor, as if afraid to   
look elsewhere. "No . . . I understand that I get   
underfoot quite a bit, and that it's usually at   
inconveniencing times. I just . . ."  
  
"Julian, it's your right as the CMO of the station   
to find out what goes on around here," Sisko said.   
"Granted, none of us are very patient with you, but we'll   
work on that. You don't have to take all of this   
silently."  
  
"Please, Julian," Dax pleaded. "If you're hurting   
like this again, just tell us. We need to know so we can   
fix it."  
  
Bashir didn't move.   
  
Dax took his face into her hands and turned his head   
to look at her. "I am so, so sorry Julian. We all are."  
  
She pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly.   
Bashir tensed momentarily, then gave in and buried his   
face in her shoulder. Dax felt his shoulders shudder   
under her hands, and felt the dampness of tears seep   
through her uniform. She held him close as he finally   
released all of his pent up grief and pain. Sisko stood   
by the door, waiting patiently for them to finish. He   
and Dax met each other's eyes and nodded. It would be   
all right now.  
  
The End.  
_________________________  
  
Comments or flames to Nkala99@aol.com  
  



End file.
